Over The Love Of You
by Danielle Riddle
Summary: StarLock/ 'I don't want to see what I've seen, to undo what has been done, turn off all the lights, let the morning come...' Cuando Moriarty es arrestado por sus crímenes, Sherlock descarta su plan de fingir su muerte con el fin de mantener a salvo a John y compañía. Desafortunadamente, Moriarty tiene un último as bajo la manga e imprevistamente asesina a John en venganza...
1. Chapter 1 'After the Storm'

**-STARLOCK-**

'**Over the Love for You****'**

**By **

**Danielle F. Riddle**

'**I don't want to see what I've seen, to undo what has been done, turn off all the lights, let the morning come...'**

**-SUMMARY**

Cuando Moriarty es arrestado por sus crímenes, Sherlock descarta su plan de fingir su muerte con el fin de mantener a salvo a John y compañía.

Desafortunadamente, Moriarty tiene un último as bajo la manga e imprevistamente asesina a John en venganza. Desesperado, Sherlock pide ayuda a Molly, pero es demasiado tarde. Al pasar de los días Sherlock se obsesiona con la sola idea de tratar de revivirlo sin éxito.

Los años pasan y Sherlock continúa absorbido en un trabajo que todos consideran imposible. Es entonces cuando su hermano Mycroft le ofrece unirse a un programa secreto de la Federación que busca crear superhombres, a cambio ofrecen darle todo el apoyo necesario para desarrollar cualquier experimento que desee que lo lleve a encontrar una 'cura' para la mortalidad humana.

Sherlock, con su brillante mente, no tarda en envolverse en un ambiente donde la ciencia y la ética no tienen límites, pero la experimentación que empezó como una búsqueda para ayudar a la humanidad y salvar, principalmente, al ser que él más ama, se torna en su contra cuando los médicos y científicos a cargo de la dirección del proyecto deciden realizar el experimento en 72 personas y, Sherlock, al descubrir esto y openerse, se convierte en la victima 73 de la ambición de la Federación.

**-PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES/PAIRINGS**

° Sherlock Holmes/ John Harrison (Khan)/ ° John Watson

° Jim Kirk/ ° Spock

(Por lo tanto Slash, así que, como siempre, si no es lo suyo, hay muchas otras historias allá afuera que son merecedoras de su atención)

**-GENERO**

Drama/Ciencia Ficción/ Angst

**-N/A**

Primeramente, prometo que la historia es mejor de lo que suena.

Obviamente es un AU, así que va a haber varios cambios.

Si vieron la película ya se imaginarán más o menos de que va esta historia. En resumen, todo lo que John Harrison hizo es por 'culpa' de Jawn.

Probablemente suene aburrido, lo sé, pero habrá muchos giros y locuras salidas de mi desequilibrada cabecita. Además de que me daré la oportunidad de agregar algo de Spirk.

Confieso que desde el primer minuto que salí de la premier, la idea vino a mi mente y no deje de pensarla a diario. Estaba renuente desde hace tiempo a hacer un fic de Sherlock por el respeto que siento por las obras de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle pero no puedo evitarlo. Así que trataré, en lo que pueda, de mantener a los personajes fieles a su caracterización.

El título se lo di por la canción de Florence + the Machine.

Algún día terminaré el video para este fic.

* * *

**-CHAPTER ONE-**

**After the Storm**

Todo había resultado de la forma en que Sherlock Holmes lo había planeado. La vida de John Watson, la Sra. Hudson, Molly y Lestrade estaba a salvo.

Recargado en una baranda del segundo piso de St. Bartholomew's Hospital , veía como los uniformados de Londres se llevaban esposado a Jim Moriarty y lo subían a una camioneta escoltada por otras casi diez patrullas alrededor. Aunque lo justo era que el criminal consultor recibiera de nuevo un juicio legal frente a todos los medios y demás, la decisión que el gobierno británico había elegido para dar fin al legado de terror del desalmado hombre, se desviaba por mucho de lo legal y 'correcto', pero de nuevo, los actos de terrorismo que había cometido no podían ser tomados a la ligera y tampoco podían permitirse hacer lo correcto nuevamente, cuando la primera vez este había logrado escaparse con la cabeza tan en alto por la corte a sabiendas de sus actos.

Esta vez Moriarty sería recogido por el servicio secreto y traslado a una de las tantas prisiones de seguridad que probablemente ni siquiera existían en el mapa o el registro de cárceles para delincuentes más peligrosos. Inclusive, pensaba Sherlock, sería el mismísimo Mycroft quien dictaría su sentencia y lo alejaría a un rincón oscuro lo más alejado de la sociedad.

Cualquiera que fuese su destino, poco le importaba. Tras tantas horas, días, meses de persecución previa se sentía agotado y fastidiado de su solo nombre. Era cierto que al verlo alejarse sentía como si una inmensa carga fuese siendo removida poco a poco de sus hombros, dejando el alivio momentáneo que se aplaza por unos minutos hasta disolverse y transformarse en el más doloroso de los placeres después del tiempo transcurrido. Sin embargo, su mente temía que no hubiese resuelto en su totalidad ese caso.

Sherlock caminó por las calles tan comúnmente concurridas de Londres, rumbo a Baker Street, donde John lo estaría esperando. Nada le daría más alivio que ver a John, su John.

Con el peligro que los había acechado, ahora que lo había visto tan claro y próximo a lograr su objetivo, necesitaba decirle más que nunca algunos 'sentimientos' que tenía reservados y que sabía no podía darse el lujo más de mantenerlos en secreto, no porque inmediatamente fueran a enfrentarse a una nueva amenaza, sino porque en muchas ocasiones Sherlock llegaba a contemplar 'esos pequeños instantes' al lado de Watson, como los que podrían ser los últimos para él. Como si presintiese que la muerte rondaba muy cerca de él, casi respirando en su nuca, erizando los bellos de sus brazos, nublando sus ojos, la muerte que pensaba lo acosaba a él, más no a John.

El edificio de Baker, le brindaba una seguridad muy especial, pese a las situaciones que se habían enajenado en el mismo. Dentro de la comodidad que resguardaba el apartamento, pareciese que el tiempo era rechazado por esas paredes. Los momentos estáticos, memorables, presentes e inmovibles se quedaban palpitantes en ese ambiente que solía tener aroma a libros usados, alfombra mojada y tintes picantes o amargos provenientes del refrigerador donde Sherlock guardaba sus experimentos. La calma, el aburrimiento, la felicidad, todo estaba guardado en el lugar en el cual Sherlock alguna vez pensó, viviría solo por siempre.

Lo cierto, es que lo que hacía más bello aquel lugar tan intrascendente en el centro de Londres, no eran precisamente los muebles o los objetos arrumbados de un lado a otro, sino las personas que lo habitaban. La señora Hudson y su personalidad tan desesperante, el desconcierto que dejaba saber entre quejas irritantes a causa de algún daño provocado a la pared, la puerta, cualquier pequeño detalle para el que parecía tener una alarma prediseñada en su mente que se activaba en el instante en que ponía el primer pie en el departamento. Y John, que cada vez que llegaba de su trabajo matutino comenzaba a pronunciar las misma frases que Sherlock tan bien ya conocía. '¿Haz estado sentado ahí todo el día?' '¿Acaso no has visto que estuve fuera por más de seis horas?' Por supuesto que Sherlock lo notaba, el hecho de que no lo hiciera saber era un punto totalmente distinto. Y las tantas veces en que John se dirigía directo hacía el refrigerador buscando algo que merendar, sin hallar nada más que cajas de Petri y partes humanas embolsadas. '¿Hay algo de cenar?' y a continuación más quejas acerca del super y esas trivialidades, 'Esta bien yo haré el super esta vez, pero prometiste que tú lo harías Sherlock'.

Esos recuerdos, esos ecos grabados en las paredes, esos detalles que inundaban la vida de Sherlock Holmes, era lo que discretamente más apreciaba de todo lo que poseía.

Las calles se alumbraban, el atardecer pasaba a ocultar el día hasta deshacerlo en nada más tonalidades purpuras y azuladas. Un manto negro conformado por escasas estrellas acompañando a la media Luna que esa noche se dejaba ver en el centro, se extendía por todo el cielo. Nada fuera de lo común, excepto la peculiar apreciación que le prestaba Sherlock conforme avanzaba acomodándose la bufanda azul alrededor del cuello.

Sacó el par de guantes negros de cuero y se los colocó, su mente dando una retrospección a todo lo vivido durante ese último año, pensando como había ocurrido que él, tan seguro de ser un espectador de los sentimientos humanos, se había convertido en parte del circo, había bajado de las gradas del público por voluntad propia hasta unirse al espectáculo ridículo que era el juego del corazón y, aún más preocupante, sentía una exaltación que rayaba en lo impropio y poco saludable por alguien que no se le apetecía en un principio más que como otro peón danzante y sin mayor importancia en el enorme tablero de ajedrez conocido mejor como mundo.

¿Cómo sucedían ese tipo de cosas? ¿No se suponía que todo era controlable? ¿Que cada quien permitía la cantidad de transcendencia de alguien en su vida? Sin fin de reflexiones por las que anteriormente había pasado incontables veces hasta llegar a la misma conclusión aledaña de que los sentimientos eran, para su infortunio, incontrolables.

Con desdén, lo aceptó, así debía ser, había cosas y situaciones fuera del alcance del razonamiento eficaz de la ciencia, tan fuera del círculo de la lógica que dominaba Sherlock Holmes.

John era esa situación, esa variante imposible de resolver en el proceso matemático del que el detective consultor era diseñador. John Watson era parte de su universo, sí, pero era la parte que no concordaba con nada en el, la imposibilidad entre la abundancia de la lógica. La nota agregada, discordante y necesaria en una partitura musical. En otras palabras, John era la única persona por la que Sherlock podría dar su vida literalmente. John era el ser que amaba.

Le amaba y admiraba de una forma muy diferente a las cursilerías que todos presumían conocer. Le amaba más que un amigo, que un amante, que todo en las galaxias enteras. Era una necesidad tan primordial como el oxígeno para respirar e, irónicamente, era la razón que le privaba del respirar al sencillamente recordarlo.

Conforme la calidez de sus memorias se apagaban y su mente regresaba a la idea principal '¿Qué era lo que le diría al llegar?' sentía que sus pasos se hacían pesados y lentos, sus piernas temblando, incapaz de impedírselo, que fácil las emociones dominaban en segundos al cuerpo entero.

Anteriormente decirle que era su único amigo ya había sido demasiado difícil, no imaginaba cuanto más se complicaría decir que sentía algo más por él. Sin embargo, debía hacerlo, si algo más llegaba a suceder, algo que él no pudiese evitar, jamás lo haría, 'Es ahora o nunca' que frase tan más aburrida y predecible y, en su caso, tan aplicable.

Llegó a las escalinatas del 221 Baker, alzó la vista y vislumbro a través de las cortinas la tenue iluminación, John estaba arriba esperando por él. Suspiró, percibía las palmas de sus manos sudorosas, los nervios, la aceleración en su pulso, una ligera emoción risueña culminada en esperanza, la misma esperanza que había sostenido en su alma hace horas en su encuentro con Moriarty, cuando por minutos creyó que tendría que seguir el plan B y fingir su muerte, la añoranza y deseo incontrolable de ver a John una última vez.

–¡Sherlock! –exclamó el doctor y se levantó del sillón en un instante con pleno entusiasmo.

–John. –respondió Sherlock tan sereno como siempre.

–¿Te encuentras bien Sherlock, estas seguro que estás bien? –John se acercó preocupado y posó su mano en el brazo de Sherlock–, tu llamada, no entendí nada, hasta que vi que se llevaban a Moriarty, ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? No me permitieron acercarme más a la calle del hospital…

–Se terminó John –interrumpió él antes de que su compañero siguiera lanzándole las miles de interrogantes que salían aprisa de su mente–, todo ha terminado, estaremos bien.

John lo miró con cierto orgullo y alivio, casi como si se tratase de un héroe regresando de la batalla, sus ojos cristalizados por la retención de las lágrimas, su rostro temblaba al mirar a Sherlock e inevitablemente se arrojó a abrazarlo.

–Por un momento pensé que te perdería. –dijo John dejando escapar las lágrimas que caían en el abrigo negro de Sherlock.

Conmovido y sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la muestra de afecto que recibía, Sherlock cerró sus ojos suspirando para sí mismo 'Pensé que te perdería también John'.


	2. Chapter 2 'The Perfect Deceit'

**-STARLOCK-**

'**Over the Love Of You****'**

**By**

**Danielle F. Riddle**

**-CHAPTER TWO-**

**The Perfect Deceit**

–¿De verdad confía en la palabra de su hermano Sr. Holmes, está usted completamente seguro que la llave no fue más que una farsa?

–No es solamente una cuestión de confiar en su palabra, –respondió Mycroft Holmes al hombre que, sentado frente a un escritorio de caoba en una silla de piel negra, alzaba las cejas incrédulo–, en realidad es bastante absurdo imaginar que alguna vez hubo una llave capaz de desencriptar cualquier código y obtener acceso a todos los sistemas jamás imaginados. Creo que es más que claro que nunca existió tal clave, además usted mismo pudo corroborarlo en la grabación.

–Sí, es la gran prueba. Supongo que debemos sentirnos aliviados y agradecidos con su hermano al dejarnos saber tan 'amablemente' la verdad tras el espléndido montaje de James Moriarty.

Mycroft asintió, sin refutar. Recordó que haber llevado personalmente a Sherlock a que explicase con detalle la situación al hombre con el que hablaba en ese momento, no había sido precisamente la mejor de las ideas.

–Al menos podemos estar tranquilos ya que la CIA y la Interpol dejarán sus amenazas por fin, –continuó el hombre ante el silencio de Mycroft–, en cuanto a lo que respecta a Moriarty; tantos son sus crímenes que pasará el resto de sus días en una celda en el Oriente y confío en que usted personalmente se encargará de que nunca se hable más de él.

–Por supuesto. Ya se ha preparado todo para su traslado, se hará de forma secreta como usted lo ha solicitado, ninguna de las oficinas externas sabe nada acerca del arresto, en unos días no será nada más que un expediente cerrado. ––Terminó Mycroft con su clásica sonrisa de complicidad que se formaba en su rostro cuando algo le salía tan perfectamente gracias a su esmero.

–Puede retirarse Sr. Holmes. –agregó el hombre oculto en las sombras esperando que Mycroft saliera de la oficina.

Una vez que los pasos firmes de Mycroft dejaron de resonar por el pasillo vacío que daba a la sala de espera. El hombre en el escritorio se levantó y busco su móvil en el saco de cuadros azulados que colgaba en un perchero metálico en una de las esquinas de la inmensa habitación. Removió la tapa y la batería, intercambió el microchip por otro más, encendió el teléfono y marcó un número.

La voz de una mujer se escuchó por la bocina;

–_¿Cuándo sucederá el traslado?_

–Se realizará a las 5 a.m., este jueves. Lo llevaran de la prisión del Centro al aeropuerto, pasarán por los países obligados sin problema como sabemos. Llegaran a Ucrania el martes a las 18 hrs. aproximadamente y cambiarán de equipo. En Kiev se presentará su única oportunidad, la seguridad será mínima, la relación con los ucranianos no es exactamente la mejor, por ello solo serán tres agentes los encargados de custodiarlo. Si pasan la frontera con Rusia será imposible recuperarlo, los equipos de seguridad serán máximos nuevamente y me temo que la prisión soviética en la que lo encerraran es información confidencial, inclusive para mí. He cumplido con lo que ha pedido, ahora necesito saber cuándo obtendré el depósito.

–_Tranquilícese por favor, es un hecho. Una vez asegurado, tendrá su parte._

La voz femenina detrás del auricular se cortó y el pitido de la línea interrumpida fue lo último audible.

El hombre suspiró aliviado. Si todo salía como lo había planeado, él tendría una suma exorbitante en el banco y su residencia asegurada por otros 5 años en el número 10 de Downing Street. Guardo el móvil en su maletín, apagó las luces y abandonó su oficina.

* * *

Pasados unos minutos, cuando todo hubo estado perfectamente en quietud, una de las puertas de aquella oficina se abrió y de ella surgió otra silueta más. La persona se apresuró al escritorio y encendió el ordenador. Tras haber sido testigo auricular de lo previamente dicho tras la salida de Mycroft Holmes, de inmediato asumió que algo no andaba bien, que tal vez sus sospechas tenían fundamento y que el riesgo que había corrido al infiltrarse en la casa, quizá sería fructífero.

Acceder a la computadora había sido juego de niños, tras teclear unos cuantos comandos toda la información, incluso los documentos que estaban encriptados –de forma que nadie accediera a ellos–, comenzaron a abrirse simultáneamente. Tecleo más órdenes buscando una sola incidencia en los registros del historial: _transferencias + bancarias + cuentas + ahorros_. Era obvio. Al mencionar el hombre el cuestionamiento de 'cuando obtendría su parte' no podía hablar más que de dinero y, al deducir por su tono de voz, era de suma importancia que lo tuviese. Así, siendo una de sus preocupaciones primordiales, era probable que más de una vez hubiese accedido a la cuenta bancaria en la que le darían el pago y, de haberlo hecho, con el cuidado y búsqueda adecuados, podría dar con esta aunque hubiese borrado todo lo relacionado a ello, después de todo, nada nunca desaparecía de una computadora, las piezas seguían ahí, solo se necesitaba al jugador correcto para volverlas a armar.

En efecto, el comando introducido en la caja negra desplegó tres nuevas ventanas de coincidencias. En una aparecía la página de inicio del Banco de las Islas Caimanes, en otra 'Banco Nacional de Suiza' y en otra más 'Banco de Nueva Guinea'.

–Tres cuentas, tres depósitos y todos indetectables en su cuenta real en el RBS. ¡Por supuesto! Pero si puedo rastrear la cuenta de origen, la matriz de donde se desprenden todos los pagos, entonces daré con la cuenta inexistente y su localización podría darnos la base central de la red criminal.

Miró a su alrededor, hablaba como si estuviese en compañía, debía dejar de hacerlo, pensó interiormente.

Rodó los ojos en signo de exasperación y pegó la vista de nuevo al ordenador. Llevaba años siguiendo las operaciones de la red criminal liderada por Moriarty sin mucho éxito, nunca dejaban huellas electrónicas y las pocas que había logrado detectar eran inconclusas, llevándolos una y otra vez al mismo callejón sin salida. Sin embargo, este imprevisto, este, aparentemente, 'simple' desliz que implicaba agregar a un extranjero a su nómina para recuperar al general de su ejército, tenía que ser la oportunidad esperada para descubrir de donde provenían los fondos ilimitados, era evidente que existía una cuenta única de la que brotaban todas las demás y si esta vez daba con ella, tendrían en su poder a la organización criminal más grande mundialmente.

Unos minutos posteriores otra ventana apareció marcando con letras rojas vibrantes 'Búsqueda exitosa'. Sonrío y, sacando su teléfono del pantalón, mandó un texto 'Pese a tu desconfianza ha sucedido justo lo que predije. La encontré al fin'.

* * *

Mycroft estaba lo suficientemente satisfecho con la operación. Todo transcurriría de acuerdo con su diseño. De hecho, aún le asombraba que su hermano hubiese recurrido a él.

Cuando el Dr. Watson había dejado la oficina tan molesto por su falta de preocupación y el descubrimiento de que había sido él quien informó a Moriarty de los detalles más recónditos de la vida de Sherlock, estaba seguro que nada terminaría de la mejor forma y, si bien no admitía su consternación por el destino de su hermano, la angustia palpitante que se transmitía poco a poco a la parte física de su ser con respecto a lo que pudiese sucederle gracias a que él había cooperado erróneamente con el criminal consultor para obtener la 'llave maestra', no dejaba de perturbarlo minuto tras minuto. Fue entonces que, inesperadamente, Sherlock lo llamó e informó de las verdaderas intenciones de Moriarty, su idea de destruirlo y dejarlo para siempre como un fraude más en la historia pública, incluyendo también el hecho de que sospechaba que la llave tan peleada no era sino otro relato de su propio libro fantasioso.

Aliviado enormemente de que solo una vez en su vida –y quizá una de las más trascedentes – Sherlock había dejado a un lado su rencor infantil contra él para trabajar como un verdadero equipo e impedir que este perdiese la vida en el acto de total ridiculez que exigía Moriarty. Mycroft y Sherlock se reunieron y planearon escrupulosamente durante toda la madrugada las cosas que tendría que hacer confesar al terrorista Moriarty para garantizar su encierro permanente, la cooperación completa del servicio secreto británico y el apoyo indudable del primer ministro. Mycroft obligó –prácticamente – a su hermano a acompañarlo con el primer ministro y hacerle saber la verdad acerca de Moriarty. Una vez que este apoyó la idea de Mycroft para que se llevara a cabo una operación extra secreta para su captura, los hermanos Holmes prosiguieron a planificar la vigilancia cautelosa de sus amigos; la Sra. Hudson, Lestrade y John. Sabiendo que cada uno tenía un asesino vigía siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos como sombra, preparado para hacerlos desaparecer si Sherlock no realizaba el 'acto final', y que de sospechar que cualquier cosa andaba mal, alertarían a Moriarty y la operación entera se vería comprometida, los hermanos sabían que nada se podía dejar al azar y que debían contemplar cada una de las posibles variables que surgiesen.

El plan se tornó en una pauta extremadamente peligrosa que debían seguir con detalladas especificaciones. Así, por cada asesino a la puerta, Mycroft había colocado a tres agentes listos para anularlos si el menor fragmento del plan salía mal. Ninguno debía sospechar absolutamente que los seguían y, de notarlo, ninguno debía tener tiempo ni manera de advertir a Moriarty, ya fuese que el equipo de agentes interrumpiesen sus comunicaciones o, en una situación más urgente, se vieran obligados a disparar igualmente, Sin embargo, más importante todavía era que ninguno debía tener oportunidad de dañar a alguno de sus objetivos al minuto en que arrestasen a Moriarty. Si en algo concordaban los Holmes, era en que hubiese sido muy fácil quitar a las mascotas de Moriarty de en medio desde un principio, pero en realidad no estaban seguros de cómo les controlaba y, al final, todo lo que se debía lograr era un perfecto engaño, una maravillosa actuación por parte de Sherlock con la asistencia de Mycroft, un artificio tan perfecto que incluso el criminal consultor fuera lo suficientemente ingenuo para creer en el.

La misión, puesta en forma general, sonaba relativamente fácil. Sherlock haría creer a Moriarty que él se sacrificaría por sus amigos y tras obtener la confesión grabada de sus acciones, de que era él el autor del secuestro de los hijos del embajador americano, del allanamiento electrónico que rompió todos los sistemas de seguridad en la torre de Londres, el banco de Inglaterra y la prisión de Pentoville y, principalmente, que la llave de la que tan cínicamente se pavoneaba en ser el poseedor, la llave electrónica que decía era capaz de acceder a cualquier sistema y que asimismo había provocado toda una contienda por su obtención, era ciertamente falsa. Seguido de armarse con la confesión, Mycroft podría dar la orden de eliminar a los asesinos contratados y seguido arrestar a Moriarty.

Sorprendentemente, todo había sucedido exactamente de la forma en que lo habían calculado. Todos, incluyendo Sherlock, estaban a salvo, Mycroft tenía a James Moriarty y podría asegurarse que regresará a la celda a la que pertenecía desde siempre, nunca más podría contactar con el exterior.

Esa noche Mycroft sabía que en cuestión de pocas horas el criminal consultor dejaría de existir para el mundo. Su traslado no tendría mayor inconveniente que su paso por Ucrania con la reducción de los custodias. Tras ello, lo llevarían a una prisión exiliada del contacto humano al noreste de Rusia, una prisión que era hogar de otros tantos criminales de guerra, casi tan maniáticos como él, y que no existía en ningún registro, siendo nada más que un limbo creado por el servicio secreto tanto británico como soviético.

Tras salir de la casa ubicada en Downing Street, el mayor de los Holmes arribó en exiguo tiempo al lugar que llamaba 'hogar'. Su mente se hallaba relajada y en paz, al menos por ese día podría deshacerse de las preocupaciones.

Haciendo memoria referente a las 'preocupaciones' que lo sofocaban a diario, se encontró de nuevo con la imagen de su hermano menor. Recordó el día particular en que había conocido al doctor Watson y la mención de que se preocupaba por Sherlock constantemente. Nunca había tenido la intención de mentir, certeramente era verdad, desde cualquier ángulo en el que se contemplara, que Sherlock Holmes, al ser especialmente su única familia, su hermano menor, era una aflicción constante que innegablemente lograba inquietarlo con el estricto pensar en cualquier cosa que pudiese dañarlo. No obstante, su aflicción llegaba hasta ahí, una vaga idea divergente que lo trastornaba a menudo, puesto que nada podía hacer ya que era el mismo Sherlock quien se distanciaba de él con cada intento de contactarlo, impidiendo que, como todo hermano mayor, tuviese un conocimiento entero de la vida del menor.

Su relación –contrario a sus deseos recónditos– nunca pasaría de ser más que la de dos conocidos que a veces recurrían uno al otro cuando el momento de excesiva necesidad lo pedía, sin en cambio, una hermandad como la de cualquier otra familia, afectuosa y _real_, jamás florecería entre los Holmes, al menos Mycroft estaba plenamente seguro de ello.

* * *

**N/A:**

Para empezar, me disculpo por la tardanza, estaba disfrutando de mi primer mes de vacaciones XD.

Agradezco sinceramente sus comentarios y favoritos, no esperaba para nada que alguien se interesara en esta locura, así que estoy muy feliz de que se unan conmigo en esta, mi versión del universo de Starlock.

Ahora, respecto a la historia, el capítulo pasado había dejado a su imaginación como sucedió ese cambio respecto a la serie, como es que Sherlock evita su 'muerte'. Bueno pues ahora resolví ese misterio y para ser honesta (e idealista) creo que si Sherlock hubiese recurrido a Mycroft algo como esto hubiera pasado. Pero bueno es el mundo de Sir Conan Doyle adaptado por Moffat así que nada se puede hacer al respecto.

Como vieron, todo aquí lo escribí mayormente desde el punto de vista de Mycroft, espero no les haya molestado, pero como narradora, el hecho de escribir en tercera persona y poder darle voz a distintos personajes en cada capítulo, es para mí, un deleite. Obviamente sé que queremos ver solo a Sherlock y John porque son los que más adoramos, pero como persona que escribe (no 'escritora' en el sentido estricto porque siempre me repito a mí misma que para eso me falta mucho), es muchas veces tedioso solo vivir a través de los ojos de un par de personajes, como diría Sherlock; Boring!

También quise poner a Mycroft como un verdadero hermano mayor que se preocupa por el pequeño, porque muy en su interior sabe que adora a su latoso hermano, aunque normalmente lo niegue. Bueno, parecería irrelevante mencionar esta 'preocupación' de Mycroft, pero esto me servirá de punto de partida para otras cosas que pasarán aquí.

Aparte de Mycroft, aparece otro personaje y sé que se están preguntando quien es, de que universo es, de Star trek o de Sherlock y que demonios hace ahí, solo puedo decir paciencia, todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo.

Ahora, no sé si quedó claro, pero la persona con la que está hablando Mycroft en el inicio, el que hace la llamada, es el primer ministro británico, pero traté de difuminarlo mucho, solo haciendo referencia al lugar en que vive y que es parte del gobierno por 5 años (que alguien me diga si es correcto eso, ¿Cuánto dura un primer ministro?). Avísenme por favor si estoy siendo clara, ya que a veces siento que yo solita me revuelvo entre mi mar de ideas.

Con respecto al ministro, a los bancos, a la relación de Inglaterra con Ucrania y con Rusia, a la forma de hackear una computadora y otras cosas que escribí, son enteramente ficción (salvo el nombre de uno de los bancos RBS –Royal Bank of Scotland-). No tengo ni idea de la relación que tengan Ucrania y Rusia con el Reino Unido, no tengo idea de cómo se hackea precisamente una computadora, no estoy segura del manejo de las cuentas bancarias, tampoco sé nada de servicios secretos, ni de política (salvo lo que he leído). En síntesis, quizá algunas partes sean atinadas a la realidad y otras tantas no, así que si encuentran errores terribles lo lamento enormemente, pero estudio la preparatoria, voy para Literata, no ingeniera, política, economista ni informática, y aunque por supuesto que me tuve que informar de muchas cosas para esta historia es probable que haya errores catastróficos en ella. Dejémoslo pues en ficción pura.

Dicho esto, espero sus comentarios, realmente me encanta leer sus opiniones.

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Abrazos!**

**Danielle F. Riddle.**


End file.
